The queen of fairies
by Sherry Furude
Summary: While Vodka risks his very life to avenge a friend, Gin suddenly finds himself taking care of a fair-skinned girl whose past may be as dark as his. A friendship is born from nightmares and pain, all while Gin still mourns the two women he has loved the most: his mother and Sherry. T for mentions of rape and violence. GinSherry references. (Ch. 5 re-updated. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1: A wounded eagle

**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A wounded eagle.**

The mission had gone well. It had been quite simple, indeed – an interchange with a high-ranked businessman, nothing more.

Gin held a burning cigarette between his lips as he rode back home. A smiling Vodka relaxed on the seat next to the driver's – Gin believed it to be only fair, taking into account that Vodka had been the one to drive all the way to Chiba while he had a much-needed nap. The long-haired boy's right hand left the wheel for a second and took the cigarette away from his lips.

-Thank you for driving before –he spoke after he let out a curl of silver smoke. Gosh, how could something so harmful feel so nice?

-You had a bad night –Vodka answered with a humble shrug-. You really needed that sleep.

-Thank you, anyway –he insisted-. It was a nice gesture.

The man smiled and gave a nod to the boy, after which he turned his head to the window. Gin let himself have a quick look at the landscape – only fields, the usual Japanese fields. They weren't ugly or boring themselves, but he had seen too many in the last few years. Not even the setting sun embellished much such picture.

The boy's gaze turned back to the road and pressed the cigarette against his lips. After some quick calculus in his mind, he let out another curl of smoke. Being little more than half an hour away from Beika, they wouldn't make it before nightfall, but at least they wouldn't get home too late, which wasn't that bad of a prospect. Surrounded by the sweet hum of the car engine and the subtle scent of smoke, he couldn't really say it didn't feel nice to drive into the sunset. He saw Vodka yawn and couldn't help an amused smile.

-Why don't you have a nap? –Gin suggested, his eyes fixed back on the lonely road-. There's about half an hour before we get home…

-I may –Vodka answered-. You know, it's so cozy in here that…Wait, what's that?

Vodka's alarmed tone startled the boy, who opened his eyes wide and started to look around in search of what his companion had seen. It didn't take him too long to find it – what appeared to be a human body lay at one side of the road.

-Pull over! –Vodka exclaimed.

Gin nodded and in mere seconds he stopped the car only a few feet away from the body. He took the keys into his pocket and then followed Vodka, who had run out of the car as soon as it had ceased its movement.

The man was kneeling on the dirt and had pulled the body's back onto his lap. By having a look at it, Gin easily deduced it belonged to a young woman. She was badly injured, with her fair skin full of recent scratches and bruises. Vodka, with his fingers still pressed against her neck in search of her pulse, looked up at Gin and announced:

-She's not dead! Hurry and let's take her to the Organization facilities!

Before he could even react, Gin saw his friend take the girl and stand up. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and followed Vodka as he walked towards the black Porsche. In the way, he took a moment to throw his cigarette to the floor and then tread it down.

-Wait, wait! –he shouted-. We can't take some random girl to the Organization facilities – are you out of your mind? Let's take her to a regular hospital, or call an ambulance…

-She isn't some random girl! –Vodka replied, turning at his superior-. Her name's Titania, and she has worked for the Organization in the past. I swear I'll explain it all to you later, but now hurry and get into the car. I'll phone the doctors while you drive.

Realizing how serious the situation was, Gin moved onto the driver's seat and started the car as fast as he could. Vodka sat on the back while still holding the unconscious girl close to his chest. As Gin rode away he could hear his friend mutter something to the girl in a language he didn't recognize – however, considering Vodka's worried face, it was easy to roughly guess the meaning of his words.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Yet once more, I wrote this fic for a **request** I got on Tumblr. The anon asked me to write a fic on which Gin and Vodka find a girl named Titania... and that's all I can say! if I told you anything more, I would spoil you! As you see, she is an **OC** , just like Kaneda was (and some minor characters that will appear on this fic will be), but I didn't choose her name this time. However, I could shape her personality myself to a great extent. I had been given some crucial facts and actions, and I took them as a starting point. It's like geometry. Do you know how they say that, **to draw a line, you only need two points of it**? This is pretty much the same.

For a change, **I still haven't finished writing the entire fic** \- there are two chapters left (or so I've planned) by the time I'm writing these author's notes. And why did I publish it, then? It's because I believe I **have made the anon (and other people!) wait for far too long**. As **I will be publishing one chapter per week** (as I always do), I will have more than lots of time to write the chapters there are left and then publish them on time. In the meantime, here you are the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

And to those wondering the reason behind **the titles of both the fic and this first chapter** , they are both very simple (as they always are! I'm not good at titles). The fic is titled _The queen of fairies_ because in William Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ the **queen of fairies** is called... yes, you got it, **Titania**. So the title of the fic would translate as simply the name of the character it revolves around. And what about the title of the chapter? I'll tell you next chapter! If I did now, **I would spoil you some information given on her in the second chapter**!

So this is it for this week! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and that you enjoy the fic. **I will be very glad to know your opinions on both!** Also, **if you find any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistake, I encourage you to tell me**. I want to improve my writing as much as I can.

 **Lots of love and see you next Sunday!**

Sherry F.

P.S.: Yes, I'm publishing on **Sundays instead of Saturdays**. This is the fic of **changes!**


	2. Chapter 2: The interpreter's tale

I got a review on the last chapter in which an anon asked me to use **quotation marks** , and here is my response. I would be more than glad to follow your advice, and I will in **the next requested fic I publish**. Besides, **I have revised I fic I wrote in August to make it use quotation marks!** I will publish it soon. Edit 13/9/15: **it's already been published!**

As you may know, **my mother tongue is Spanish** , and in Spanish we use dashes, as you call them, in written dialogues. Thus, **I have very little knowledge or practice when it comes to quotation marks**. I use them very rarely, for I fear making mistakes. I will try to **educate myself on quotation marks** from now on so I can use them more often!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The interpreter's tale.**

Gin gave yet another look at the white door in front of him and let out a sigh. He looked down at his watch and then back up – it had been over an hour since Vodka had entered that room, insisting that only he could serve as her interpreter. 'Go home, Gin,' he had told him before he followed the white stretcher on which the unconscious girl lay, 'I'll be alright.'

The door opened with a loud noise all of sudden. Gin stood up as fast as he could, trying not to stumble as his feet fought to find a balance after such a long rest.

Vodka walked out of the room and closed the door in complete silence. When he looked up, Gin felt something twist inside him. His friend seemed anything but happy – among all the feelings his face reflected, Gin could identify sadness, anger and pure exhaustion. The man had taken his black tie off, and Gin caught a glimpse of the tip of it coming out of the right pocket of his (also black) trousers. His hat was nowhere to be seen.

-How is she? –the boy asked.

Vodka shook his head and made a gesture, to which Gin nodded. The man walked towards the grey chairs where his friend had been waiting and took a seat – Gin followed him.

-I'm so sorry –Vodka started-. You've been waiting here for over an hour...

-I stayed because I wanted –the boy replied-. How is she?

Vodka kept quiet for a moment and finally answered:

-She's… better now, I guess. Nothing's broken -he clarified-. She's hurt and has some scratches and bruises, but they will heal in a few days. They've given her some painkillers so as to help her sleep.

-But what's happened to her? -Gin inquired-. Why was she laying unconscious at a side of the road to Beika? Can you tell me?

Vodka looked away from the boy and stared at the floor for a moment. When he finally raised his head back, he had one single deep breath and then did something which Gin knew as rare as meaningful.

Still in silence, Vodka moved a hand to his face and took his sunglasses off.

-Her name's Titania, as I've already told you -he started after a while. His gaze was on his sunglasses, which he held firmly above his knees-. She's Russian. I first met her one year or so before I started working with you. She was (and still is) some sort of freelance spy, and the Organization had paid her to do some spying on the usual people: politicians, important companies' CEOs... I think there was an actor among them -he added, but then shook his head-. Anyway, I was assigned as her interpreter.

-You speak Russian? -Gin asked, feeling truly amazed.

-I do. Pretty well, I must say -he answered with a proud smile-. The Organization knew this, of course, and so they didn't need to hire a stranger to do the task. I was the only member who spoke Russian back then, as far as I know. One way or another -he added with a gesture-, I met her and worked as her interpreter for about nine months. We bonded and kept in touch even after she left - we still send each other a Christmas postcard every year.

-But what's happened to her? -the boy insisted-. Did she have an accident, or something like that?

-Not exactly -Vodka responded, and all the happiness that memories had brought to his face disappeared as he spoke-. From what she's told me... I still cannot believe it, Gin. It's... purely disgusting...

-What is it?

Vodka took a second deep breath and his left hand moved through his short black hair. When it fell back down to his lap, he shook his head yet once more and resumed speaking:

-She has been spying on a certain criminal organization for about a week. It isn't as big or old as ours, but they are pretty dangerous, the kind of brats you wouldn't want to even interact with. Most of what they do is to sell and buy drugs. She was doing well, keeping herself at a safe distance of their ruthless, cocaine-stained hands - she's great at her work, you should see her. But two days ago or so... they captured her. They had realized she was spying on them, and they attacked her when she had her guard off. They... -Vodka bit his lip, as if the words he was about to pronounce were too horrible to be said out loud-. They locked her up in some basement. They tortured her for hours, not trying to get any information, but solely as their revenge. And then... then...

The man took a third deep breath. He held his sunglasses tighter with one hand whilst the other pressed against his forehead.

-It's disgusting, Gin -he continued talking-. As she told me, I swear I was about to be sick a couple of times. Those bastards...

-What is it?

A fourth deep breath. Vodka's right hand made a fist and he suddenly hit his own thigh.

-They raped her -he spoke in a calm voice as the first tears ran down his face-. A group of men did. She told me every single detail of it, and I only wanted to be sick. I swear on my life I'm going to find those bastards and make them pay for what they've done. I swear...

But Vodka couldn't finish the sentence - as he clenched his teeth, the man took both his hands to his head and started crying. Gin moved closer to him and moved an arm around the shivering body of his companion. Tears ran only down the right side of his face, and Gin couldn't help but stare at the scar that replaced Vodka's left eye. How many times had he seen it after the incident? Ten or so? And yet he knew how much that meant, how much courage Vodka still needed to take his sunglasses off and let someone else see his bare face, notice his missing eye, even if that someone already knew about it.

When he finished crying, Vodka made a gesture to Gin and sat up straight.

-She escaped -he told Gin, finally turning his face to look at him-. She was very disoriented, and all she could clearly think was that she needed to run away. She collapsed after who knows how long, and we found her there.

-Have the doctors told you how long she has to stay here? -inquired Gin.

-They say she could be ready to go as soon as tomorrow. And now that I mention this -Vodka added-, I wanted to ask you a favor...

-Sure. What is it?

Vodka cleared his throat.

-Partly because she ran away, Titania is in a very dangerous position right now -he explained-. Those drug dealers are looking for her. She needs to hide, at least until we get rid of them. Were she in a better state, she could easily do it herself, but we can't risk waiting for her to recover. And, besides -he added as his look got even more serious-, I can't wait to make those bastards pay for what they've done to her.

-Vodka... -the boy started- be careful... Maybe you should let others do this...

-I won't -he replied with a sharp tone-. My friend's enemies are my enemies. You know I would do the same for you.

-And so would I -Gin agreed-. But this may be too dangerous, and I know your feelings can... numb your common sense... and take over you and make you do things which you may regret, or which may get you in trouble...

-I know, too -he responded-. But she is my friend, and taking into account what those bastards have done to her... I can't let it be. I'll be careful, I swear. But I can't let it be. And here -he added- is where I must ask you a huge favor.

-What is it? -Gin repeated with a nod.

-I've told you she needs somewhere to hide in -he spoke-. She is staying here for today, but this could go on for weeks and I don't think the Organization facilities are the best place for her, especially when it comes to her mental health. I would gladly let her stay in my apartment, but I will be away getting rid of those bastards, and I don't want her to be alone in an unknown place. So I'd like her to stay with you, in your apartment.

Even though he had easily guessed where Vodka's train of thought was heading to, Gin didn't know what to say when his friend finished speaking. The boy looked for a response in his head – unable to find one, he finally exclaimed:

-But I hardly know about her!

-You're the only one I trust, Gin -Vodka argued-. She cannot be alone all day, not after what's happened to her - she needs someone to look after her, to make sure she eats and sleeps and that her wounds are healing...

-But...

-I know I'm asking you to babysit her -the man added, guessing his friend's thoughts-. But she needs it.

-But what about my work? -Gin mentioned-. You know there are days I leave my apartment early and come back very late.

-I'm sure 'that person' will give you some holidays -Vodka replied-. After all, the Organization is kind of in debt with her - taking care of Titania could actually be considered as much of a mission as today's interchange in Chiba was.

-Vodka, I don't think it's a good idea...

-It is -the man claimed-. You're kind and caring, and I know you'll treat her the way she deserves.

The boy frowned.

-Please -Vodka insisted-. You're the only one I can trust to take care of her.

-Alright -Gin finally accepted-. She can stay with me. But please promise me you will be careful around those drug dealers.

Clearly satisfied, Vodka smiled and nodded as he answered:

-I promise.

Gin folded his arms with a sigh and stared back at the white door. Out of the corner of the eye, he noticed Vodka still hadn't put his sunglasses back on.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack!

It's nice to see you again! **Thank you for reading this second chapter**. Did you like it?

I now there is something which may be flying through your mind back and forth - why Titania has been raped. The answer is that **it is part of what the anon requested me.** To quote them, they wanted me to write a fic in which Gin 'found a girl named Titania' and Vodka 'stated that she was **raped by a group of men.** '

Now that you know about Titania's background, do you guess where **the title of the first chapter** came from? In case you don't, I'll tell you - it is a reference to her being Russian, as **Russia's coat of arms features a golden eagle**. However, her nationality isn't revealed until the second chapter!

'And **why is she Russian?** ' you may ask yourselves. The reason is actually quite funny. The first times after getting the ask with the request for this fic, I accidentally kept reading **Titania** 's name as **'Tatiana'**. I **even wrote it like that** in my first drafts for the plot! It took me about a week to notice my mistake. By then, however, I had already made myself to the idea that she was Russian, as Tatiana was the name of **the second daughter of tsar Nicolas II** (and she was the first person my mind linked the name with). I know that this may also lead you to the question of why Vodka speaks Russian, which I also got to. However, I simply answered myself ' **Why not?** '

Thank you again for **reading this far**. I hope you like the fic! **If you find any mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me** \- I want to improve my writing as much as I can!

Lots of love and see you next Sunday!

Sherry F.


	3. Chapter 3: Of fish and miso

**Chapter 3: Of fish and miso.**

Titania still hadn't said a single word to him when she walked into Gin's apartment. The night was pretty nice out in the streets, causing the amount of the people they had seen as the black Porsche rode across the city.

Gin closed the door and had a look at the silent girl. Titania stood in the middle of the hall, only a few steps away from the door. She had fair skin, even paler than Gin's, and was about his height. The simple dress she was wearing left her long neck and most of her delicate shoulders uncovered, revealing the band aids and bandages that still covered her many wounds and scars. A nurse had combed her light brown hair and it looked even better under the white light of the hall. She was pretty, indeed. Not exactly his type, but pretty enough to appear on a fashion magazine or something. He didn't read that kind of things – Shiho did. But she was somewhere out there now, and she hated him.

-Here we are –he announced, trying not to think of Shiho-. Would you like me to show you the house?

Titania didn't answer. Vodka had already warned him about that – after such traumatic experience, she was likely to be quieter than usual, eat less or even have symptoms of anxiety. Gin waited for a minute and then gave up on getting an answer.

-We could have dinner first –he suggested-. Is there anything you'd fancy? I made some miso soup today, and I could cook some fish in the blink of an eye. What do you say to that?

Again, the girl kept quiet. Gin decided not to push her anymore and walked past her.

-I'm heading to the kitchen –he announced, turning to have a look at Titania-. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes or so. In the meantime, make yourself at home.

Right before he walked out of the hall, Gin looked back in search of any sort of response from the girl, only to fail just like he had previously had.

It didn't take him long to make a decent meal. The miso soup only needed to be heated, after all, and he surely had practice at cooking fish. He had planned to serve his guest a good salmon fillet, but his fridge turned out to store only tuna. A quick sauce made by stir-frying some sliced garlic and adding a splash of soy sauce made up for the species replacement.

He walked into the dining room, the two plates of tuna in hand, about twelve minutes after leaving the hall. Titania wasn't there.

-Titania! –he called her out loud-. Dinner's ready!

He placed the plates on the dining table and rushed back to the kitchen to get the miso soup. It was only when his fingertips finally moved away from the hot bowls that Titania's absence started worrying him.

-Titania? –he repeated-. Are you alright?

The boy walked out of the dining room in search of the girl. He headed to the hall first, and his guess turned out to be true.

Titania hadn't moved an inch from where he had left her. Only a single detail had changed – she was covering her face with both hands, and the tremor of her shoulders made it clear that she was crying.

-Titania... –the boy called her as he approached her-. Titania, what's wrong?

Gin placed a hand on her shoulder, making the girl raise her face. When her wet blue gaze met his, Gin felt as if his heart twisted – not only due to her painful look, but also because her eyes reminded him of Shiho's. The last time he had seen her, back on that rooftop covered in snow, her usual bold look had almost confused him and made him believe that nothing had happened, that she was still Sherry and everything was going to be okay...

But the crying girl that stood in front of him wasn't Shiho.

-What's wrong, Titania? –he insisted-. Is there anything I can do to help you?

The girl kept crying but didn't answer. Gin stayed still, not knowing what to do. How was he supposed to help if he had no idea of how to do so?

Titania cried for endless minutes. When tears finally stopped falling from her blue eyes, she looked back up at him. Gin gave her a shy smile and muttered:

-So... do you like tuna?

The girl nodded and he felt honestly satisfied.

-And miso soup?

A second nod made Gin widen his smile. He freed her shoulder from his gentle grip and moved a few steps back. Then, he extended his left arm towards her and offered Titania his hand.

-Let's have dinner, shall we? –he suggested-. Our stomachs need to be filled.

Titania nodded once more and took his hand. And, much to his surprise, she smiled and whispered:

-Yes.

Gin held her hand and led her to the dining room.

Dinner went pretty well. Titania ate all of her food and even some yoghurt afterwards. She didn't say a word while she ate, but Gin considered her asking for dessert quite an achievement. When he finished doing the dishes he found her sitting on the very same spot where she had had her meal.

-Are you tired? –he asked her. She nodded-. Would you like to go to bed?

She gave another nod, although Gin believed to see her hesitate for a moment.

-Let me show you where you'll sleep –he responded.

Titania stood up and he started walking. He led her through the apartment to his very bedroom, where he turned at her and announced:

-You'll sleep here. You can close the door or keep it open, whatever you prefer. In case you're cold, there are more blankets in this closet. By the way, I've made some room for your clothes – we will go buy you some tomorrow morning. Any questions from the group? –he asked with a friendly wink.

Titania gave a shy nod.

-Where... –she started- where are you going to sleep?

-On the couch –he answered with a casual tone-. I have already gotten myself a pillow and a blanket – they're in the living room, along with my pajamas. That reminds me... –he added-. You have no pajamas here, do you? –Titania shook her head-. Feel free to wear any clothes you'd like from the closet. I don't mind.

-Thank you –she answered in a soft voice.

-It's nothing –he replied with a gesture as he walked towards the door-. Good night, then.

-Good night, Gin –Titania whispered.

A few minutes later, as he lay on the couch before he closed his eyes to sleep, the boy thought of Vodka. He only wished he was safe and sound.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Here we are one week more! **Thank you for reading the fic this far.** I am truly grateful.

As part of my work on the fic, I looked up the usual 'aftermath' that someone who has been raped experiences. I wanted my depiction to be **as accurate and respectful as possible** , and even if it hasn't turned out to be 'perfect', I hope it's good enough and that it doesn't offend anyone. **Rape is a very serious issue** , although society seems to forget this fact way too often.

Again, and as I always say, **please do not hesitate to tell me if you find any mistake** (be it of any kind). And do not hesitate either to tell me your opinions on this chapter! I will be more than glad to know what you think about it.

With little more to say, I guess this is it. **Lots of love and see you next week!**

Sherry F.


	4. Chapter 4: Gin's fiancée

**Chapter 4: Gin's fiancée.**

Gin woke up early next morning. When Titania walked into the kitchen over half an hour later, he greeted her with a smile. He noticed the girl was still wearing the dress she had been given at the Organization facilities.

-Good morning, Titania -he spoke-. I didn't know which one you liked the best, so I've made both coffee and tea. What would you like to eat? There are toasts, rice, biscuits...

-I'd like... toasts and coffee... -she muttered.

Gin nodded and turned to make some toasts for the girl.

Sitting by the kitchen table, Titania ate in silence. Gin watched her from the sink. Suddenly, as she was about to start her second toast, Titania seemed to realize something and looked up at him.

-Is there anything wrong? -he asked and sipped his tea.

-You... -she started, the knife she held about to dig into the jam jar- you don't eat?

-I already did -he answered with a hand gesture-. Don't worry.

-You are very kind -she commented-. Thank you.

-You don't need to thank me –the boy replied-. By the way, I must say your Japanese is very good.

-It was... worse... when I met Vodka -she explained-. And kanjis are very difficult...

-Yes, they are -he agreed with a brief laugh.

Much to Gin's delight, Titania ate both her toasts and had a whole cup of coffee. He did the dishes while she did her hair, and it was a matter of hardly twenty minutes for them to be ready to go.

-We're heading to a couple of shops I usually buy at -he explained as they walked out of the apartment-. You'll be staying for a couple of weeks at the very least, so you'll need a good handful of clothes...

-Well, well – what a gorgeous friend you have here!

Gin turned at that familiar voice and couldn't help a smile and a sigh.

-Good morning to you too, Mrs. Yamada...

His next-door neighbor, a middle-aged black-haired woman, was standing next to Titania, notably admired at the girl's beauty.

-Have a good morning, you two -Mrs. Yamada answered. Then, she turned back to Titania-. What is your name, my dear?

-My name's Julia -the girl spoke in a casual tone that surprised Gin very much-. Nice to meet you.

-What a beautiful name! -the woman commented-. I'm Kanako Yamada. Everyone calls me Mrs. Yamada, but you can call me Kanako, if you like.

-Thank you -Titania responded with a smile.

-Do you happen to be a foreigner, my dear? -Mrs. Yamada continued-. That fair skin of yours looks like a European's...

-I was born in Ukraine -Titania answered- but I live in Japan now.

-She has recently moved into my apartment -Gin explained, as if it wasn't a big deal-. She's my fiancée.

-Your fiancée? -Mrs. Yamada repeated-. I had no idea! Congratulations, you two! When will be the wedding?

-We'll tell you in time -he responded-. And please keep our secret! You're the first to know.

-I will, don't you worry -the woman promised with a nod-. And now, go and have a nice day!

-We will, Mrs. Yamada -Gin answered with a smile as he made a gesture to Titania-. Have a nice day!

The two of them walked away, and it wasn't until they were in the lonely garage that Titania broke the silence:

-What does... 'feeance' mean?

-It means that you are going to marry a certain person -he explained while strolling towards his car-. Mrs. Yamada now thinks you are going to marry me. Taking into account that you're staying with me for some weeks, I believed it would be safer to make people believe that we're engaged.

-And... what are you going to say... when I leave? -she inquired.

-I'll wait for another couple of weeks, and then I'll say we have broken up. By the way, I like that fake identity of yours -he added with a smile-. Julia, the Ukrainian girl.

Gin finally arrived next to his Porsche and opened the door for Titania. The girl took a seat, and he soon followed her. When he was about to start the car he heard her mutter:

-It's was my best friend's name.

Gin turned at once. Titania had her gaze fixed on her own hands, which rested on the skirt of her white dress.

-I was raised in an orphanage -she explained without looking at him-, and my best friend was a girl named Julia. A Ukrainian couple adopted her when she was twelve. She died at fifteen after they had a car accident.

-I'm... I'm sorry -he whispered as he looked away.

-It's okay -she replied-. It's been a long time.

-My brothers died at fifteen, too -Gin commented, talking to himself more than to the girl at his side-. I was thirteen.

-I'm sorry -she spoke, turning to look at him.

-It's been a long time -he repeated. He kept quiet for a moment and then added-: Anyway, let's go shopping!

Their shopping morning turned out to be very nice. It had been a while since he last went shopping with someone else, and the fun Gin had with Titania made him realize how much he missed it. She seemed to enjoy it, too, although she didn't speak much. Titania looked calmer when surrounded by other women, and her fair skin and shiny hair kept getting compliments wherever she went, which made her smile inevitably.

They had lunch in a quiet restaurant near the city center and then spent most of the afternoon organizing her new clothes (including some underwear, which she had chosen all by herself) before they watched a movie until dinner. Again, she kept quiet most of the time, speaking little more than when answering the boy's questions.

That second night, when Gin lay down on the couch, he thought things were going pretty well.

He didn't know that was not going to last much.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack!

Here we are again! **Thank you for reading this far.** Did you like this fourth chapter. I hope so!

You may be asking yourselves **why Gin is pretending to be Titania's fiancé**. Actually, **regarding this detail, the fic differs a little bit from its original request**. Among other things regarding the plot, the anon stated that 'Gin decided to take her and let her live with him by **becoming his fiancée**.' I thought that actually getting engaged could be too much, as they hardly knew each other and I saw no important reason for them to do it, so when I wrote the fic I decided to make them **pretend** to be engaged instead. But don't worry, anon - this might be the greatest change between your request and the final product. I've tried hard to write exactly what you wanted. I hope you like the fic!

Even if I may sound repetitive, please let me encourage you to **let me know about any kind of mistake you may find**. Also, I will be more than glad to know your opinions on the chapter!

Lots of love and see you next week!

Sherry F.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Chapter 5: Aftermath.**

Days passed.

Every morning, Gin woke up early and made breakfast for the two of them. Then, he went out to do the shopping or manage various matters. He always came back in time for lunch, and they spent the following afternoon and evening indoors - sadly, it was way safer for her not to go out too often.

-I'm sorry if you're bored -he apologized three days after her arrival-. It's only for your safety.

-It's okay -she answered-. Thank you for everything.

He started to worry on their fourth day together.

He had noticed that Titania was gradually eating less, and on her fifth day she left half of her lunch untouched.

-Are you full? -he asked her. Titania nodded.

Later, she left half of her dinner. A feeling of unease kept him company when he went to sleep that night.

A loud scream woke him up a few hours later.

He had no idea of what time it could be, but from his dry mouth and the darkness that surrounded him he could deduce it was later than midnight.

-Titania? -he called her, rubbing his eyes while they adapted to the lack of light-. Titania, are you alright?

Gin stood up and stopped to hear for a moment. They were alone - no one had entered the apartment. What could have happened?

Gin ran into his bedroom only a few seconds later. His hand searched for the switch and he turned out the light, only to let out a gasp at what he saw.

Titania was sitting on the bed, partly covered by the white sheets. She was wearing one of the pajamas he had bought her - and she was crying.

-Titania! -he exclaimed as he ran to her side-. Titania, what's happened?

Gin sat on the bed and moved closer to her. Tears ran down her face like a waterfall, and her shoulders shivered as if she were cold.

-Titania... -he insisted-. Titania, it's me, Gin. Are you alright? Titania, tell me, please.

-They...-she started- they were around me... and I couldn't move...

-Who were?

-The men... -she answered- the men who... the men who...

Something broke a little inside Gin when he finally understood what the girl meant. Titania suddenly started crying even louder. His hands reached for her shoulders but then retreated before he could even touch her. Again that feeling of powerlessness invaded him. What was he supposed to do to help her when was too scared to hurt her?

-I couldn't escape -Titania continued-. And they were around me, looking at me...

-It's alright -he whispered, his hands resting on his own lap-. You're safe now. You're here with me, and nothing bad is going to happen to you.

-I saw them again -she insisted in a whisper, as if she were talking to herself-. I saw it all again...

Gin couldn't understand her following words. The girl had started babbling in a language he didn't recognize, which he deduced that must be Russian. He saw her move her lips and heard her speaking, but the sounds she made were completely different to all he could translate into words. The girl talked and talked nonstop, either not minding or not realizing that he couldn't understand her at all.

-Titania -he called her while she continued with her mutter-, it's okay. It was a nightmare. You're here, you're safe, and everything's going to be alright... Titania, please listen to me...

Finally, the girl looked up and their eyes met. Tears kept running down her cheeks, but he noticed she looked calmer.

-I'm scared -she whispered, and Gin felt honestly glad that she was using Japanese again-. I'm scared... they will come back.

-I wouldn't let them -he claimed in a soft voice. Very slowly, he put his hands on her shoulders. Luckily for him, she didn't reject his touch-. Titania, I would never let anyone hurt you. I will take care of you.

-Thank you -she answered-. Thank you, Gin.

The boy smiled at her. Seconds passed and the two of them simply stared at each other. Gin focused on Titania, and especially on the signs of her better mental and emotional state - her breath had slowed down, she had stopped crying and she looked way calmer.

After a while, Titania opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it at once.

-What is it? -he asked her-. Don't be afraid, Titania. What did you want to say?

-I... -she started, her gaze avoiding his-. I want... to ask you something.

-What's it? -he insisted.

-Can you... can you sleep with me?

A certain meaning of that phrase came into Gin's mind as soon as he heard it, making his cheeks blush inevitably. However, even before he could get a single word out his lips, Titania looked back up and added in a rush:

-It's okay if you don't want. I can sleep alone. I... I wanted you to be with me. If I have more... 'nightmerds'... I don't want to be alone... But it is okay if you don't want...

-It's alright -he interrupted her-. I'll sleep... in the bed with you -he agreed-. You don't want to be alone, and neither do I. No one ever truly does.

-So... -she whispered- will you sleep here with me?

Gin nodded and gave Titania a friendly smile.

-Of course I will.

A few minutes later, as the two of them lay down on the bed, Gin had a look at Titania's sleeping face. She had her arms around his body, and he didn't even dare consider moving away from her. For a single moment before he fell asleep, he thought about Shiho and how they used to sleep together on that very bed, their arms around the other and their hearts beating at the very same pace.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

I know I say this every week, but I really mean it – **thank you for reading this far!** I hope you're enjoying the fic. I will be more than glad to read your opinions on it! Also, **do not hesitate to tell me if you find any mistakes of any kind.** I know I say these things every week, but I really mean them! I want to improve my writing as much as I can. As you may already know, **I'm not a native English-speaker** (I'm Spanish!). Thus, I fear making mistakes whenever I write or speak in English.

In this chapter, as you may have guessed, Titania shows some more 'aftermath symptoms' (hence the title). As I told you, I looked up the usual psychological and physical trauma that follows rape. Titania features some of the most usual ones here: lack of apetite and reviving the traumatic event through nightmares. **I tried to make this depiction as respectful and accurate as possible -** and I hope I succeeded.

So I guess this is it. **Lots of love and see you next week!**

 **Sherry F.**


	6. Chapter 6: The bigger they are

First of all, sorry for last week's incident! My mistake! I hope it never happens again.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The bigger they are.**

From that night on, Titania and Gin slept on the same bed.

The slight awkwardness of the first time slowly disappeared over the course of the following days. One week after her petition, she even asked him to hold her hand through the night. Gin accepted and its warmth gave him sweet dreams.

She kept having nightmares, indeed. Her screams woke him up every other night, and whenever that happened the same routine repeated itself - he told her there was nothing to fear and vowed to protect her yet once more, and then he stroked her head and talked to her until she fell asleep again. Oddly or not, it was a rather nice routine. He guessed he liked having someone to look after. His mother had said it, hadn't she? - that it looked like it was his fate to protect others. He wasn't sure whether he believed in destiny or not. One way or another, however that made him look like the classic knight in the shining armor, he actually liked protecting and taking care of others, even if he seldom had the chance to do it.

Titania gradually looked more and more confident as days passed. She turned out to be very fond of watching movies, no matter their genre, director or actors, and she spent hours sitting on the couch with her blue eyes fixed on the modern T.V. screen. Gin got her some Russian movies, a gesture she responded to with a smile and a sweet 'Thank you.' He usually sat by her side to watch a movie or two - however, that was all he could stand. Titania could watch four or even five films in one sitting, which was something that truly amazed him.

By the eleventh movie, she started using her hobby to improve her language skills. It wasn't rare for Gin to come home to the girl watching a movie in Japanese with Russian (or English, if the first weren't available) subtitles. He sat by her side and tried to decode the odd letters of the girl's mother tongue, but he never had much success.

-Are these okay? -he asked her once, pointing at the subtitles. He knew she wouldn't mind because it was the third time she watched that same movie in the last four days. From the few scenes he had caught a glimpse of, it was a teenage drama about some star-crossed lovers. He knew the main actress from an action film he watched on T.V. once-. Is the translation good?

-I think it's good -she answered with her eyes on the screen. Titania had told him that was one of the most important scenes of the entire movie, in which the boy told the girl that he had to go away-. I don't understand everything they say, but... the things I understand are... correctly translated.

-And what about the movie? -he inquired-. Do you like it? Is it good?

Titania hesitated for a moment. In the meantime, the girl on the movie started crying and hugged the boy after having been told about their fate.

-It's sad -Titania finally responded-. They love each other but they can't be together. And they can't change that.

-Why is it, by the way? -Gin wanted to know.

-He has to... go away -she explained in an affected tone-. He has to go to... another country... and take control of the family business. And she stays in Japan and goes to University.

-Kinda sad -he muttered-. It's similar to that movie you watched last night.

-What movie? -she inquired, turning her gaze at Gin.

-'The kiss under the bridge' or something like that.

-It was not 'seem-lar' -she replied with a tone that sounded almost offended-. They can't be together because she dies.

-But he moves overseas to study -he argued.

-But that happens after she dies. He wanted to study in Japan and...

A sudden ring interrupted their conversation. Gin made a gesture to excuse himself and stood up to answer the call.

The boy picked up the light-colored receiver and leaned lazily against the wall. He pronounced the usual basic greeting, and then a slightly familiar voice muttered a response at the other side. His mind did a quick search. Yes, he could remember the face that belonged to that voice, but not the name. However, before he could consider asking his interlocutor's identity, some sudden information sent an arrow of worry right through his heart.

When the conversation finished a few minutes later, Gin put down the phone and turned back at Titania. The girl looked at him as if trying to read on his face the news he had been told.

-Is everything okay? -she asked.

Gin didn't answer. He walked to the couch and sat next to her while trying to give a shape to his racing thoughts. The teenage drama still played in the background.

-It's... okay, more or less -he started-. It has to do with Vodka. He's okay -the boy added at her suddenly worried face-. He's safe and sound.

-What has happened?

Gin took a deep breath.

-As you may know, Vodka and some others are hunting down the drug dealers you were spying -he explained, trying to sound as calm as possible-. They found their headquarters about three days ago. Yesterday, Vodka and the others set a bomb to destroy a drug cargo. But it didn't go too well. -Titania stared at him, as if asking him to keep on talking-. The drug dealers saw them, and they hardly had any time to escape. The bomb exploded and... its wave caught them. Luckily, they could get to the Organization facilities.

-Is Vodka okay? -Titania demanded, notably worried.

-He is, he is -Gin answered with a nod-. His right hand is hurt and he's got a twisted ankle, but nothing more serious than that. He'll be fine in a few days.

-So... is he okay? -she insisted.

-Yes, he is -the boy repeated-. He's been lucky. He's been through worse. Once, he broke both his right arm and his left leg...

-But...

Gin looked up at her voice. Titania kept staring at him, and her eyes said she knew there was something he was hiding from her.

-You look... too worried -she claimed-. There's something else.

That wasn't a question. And he had for sure the language barrier had nothing to do with it. For the first time, he could clearly see the brilliant spy Vodka had told him about. He considered lying or dodging the topic - but what was the point of doing so, of attempting to hide his thoughts from a woman whose work consisted on learning people's secrets?

-I feared something like this would happen -Gin finally confessed, shamelessly staring back at the girl-. I knew it would be a dangerous mission, and that he would undervalue that danger for...

-For me.

Gin couldn't help a bit of embarrassment when Titania finished his sentence. He felt tempted to look away from the girl, but soon discarded that idea and continued holding her fierce stare.

-Yes -he muttered-. Don't get me wrong - I don't believe this to be your fault. I haven't even considered that option. But I didn't want Vodka to lead such dangerous mission. You mean very much to him, and I knew he wouldn't mind risking his very life to avenge you.

-He... 'meens' very much to you -she commented.

-He does -Gin agreed-. He's the best of the few friends I have. And I don't want anything bad to happen to him. What's happened is not your fault - nothing is. But I am worried for him.

-I understand -she spoke-. I' worried for him too. I thank him what he is doing for me, but I don't want him to get hurt.

-He's a very loyal man -the boy reckoned with a silent nod-. He would die for his friends. And now that this has happened... I fear it proves he could actually die for his friends.

When he finished speaking, an unpleasant silence was born. Both Titania and Gin kept quiet while the movie still played in the background. During that time, the boy tried his best to tame his wild fears. He hadn't really believed Vodka when he said he would be careful, of course he hadn't. He knew Vodka wouldn't take it easy. Gin himself wouldn't in such situation, that was something he had to admit. He could picture himself pointing his gun at those bastards, watching them bleed to death, recreating on their pain - and he knew he would take any risks necessary to make them pay for their disgusting actions. There was nothing he could reproach his friend for. But he didn't want Vodka to get hurt, or to have anything bad happen to him. He didn't want to lose the best friend he had. Friendship was a form of love, wasn't it? - and love made one pretty double-faced.

-But he'll be alright -Gin finally spoke, ending the tense silence, even if he knew it was utterly futile to try to hide his worry from such brilliant girl-. He's been through worse. And those brats have no chance against Vodka and the others...

-He'll be alright -she repeated, acting as some sort of echo-. He will.

Gin nodded.

-He will.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

And here we are one week more. **Thank you for reading this far!** I know I say it every week, but I really mean it. It **honors me** that you consider my works to be worth your time and attention!

Although it might be hard to guess, the plot of the movie Gin and (especially) Titania watch in this chapter isn't just random. In fact, it's **partially inspired on that of _The Fault in our Stars_**. I had recently watched it when I wrote this chapter, and so I decided to make Titania and Gin 'watch' it too, even if with some major plot changes. So, yes, **the phrase 'star-crossed lovers'** (which Gin uses when talking about the movie) **was a deliberate pun**. And anyone who has seen _The Fault in our Stars_ must have already guessed on which scene is inspired the one that Gin and Titania are watching in this chapter. And, of course, I bet most of you know which 'action film' is the one I mention that was starred by the same actress.

 **I hope you liked this chapter.** Thank you again for reading! **Do not hesitate to tell me if you find any kind of mistake** , be it of spelling, grammar or whatever. Also, I would be more than glad to read your opinions on the fic and this chapter.

 **Lots of love and see you next week!**

Sherry F.


	7. Chapter 7: Morfeo's curse

**Chapter 7: Morfeo's curse.**

It was the usual dream. The usual nightmare, to be more specific. The same images, the same sounds, the same words. And he cried. He cried and screamed and tried to rebel against his own nightmare, against his own past. He wouldn't let things happen all over again - he couldn't. But all his efforts were as utterly unsuccessful as they always were. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a single inch of his body. There was nothing he could do to change what was happening right before him. And he cried and screamed, unable to stop his own pain, like a dagger that tore his very soul apart. And he saw it all happen yet once more...

He woke up surrounded by darkness. Although he lay on the bed, his heart raced as if he had run a marathon. He closed his eyes and listened to his own heavy breathing for a moment, trying to relax and slow down his fast pulse. He could feel the coolness of his own tears running down from his eyes and onto the pillow. He had just had the usual nightmare and now was experiencing the usual aftermath - nothing more. All was normal.

-Gin?

Such sudden whisper startled the boy, who sat up immediately and turned at the voice he had heard. His heart skipped a beat when he realized there was a figure in the dark next to him. Various possibilities flew in and out his mind, but he rejected every single one of them. Finally, when his eyes adapted to the lack of light, he distinguished and then identified the girl sitting next to him. He rescued a few memories from the chaos of his confused mind, enough to know the reason that fair-skinned girl was sleeping next to him.

-Titania, -he started-. I… I...

-You were crying and screaming -she muttered in an observing tone.

-I... -he tried again, rubbing his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to dry his tears- I'm sorry...

-Was it a 'nightmerd'?

Gin stayed still for a moment and then nodded.

\- Yes, it was.

-Was it... about Vodka?

Titania's deduction caught him off guard. As used as he was to Shiho, waking up next to someone who knew nothing of his past suddenly felt very odd. However, giving it a second thought, he had to admit it was obvious that the stress of learning about Vodka's recent incident had triggered his nightmares. Should he tell his therapist during their next meeting? Titania's breath dragged him back to reality, and he remembered he still owed her an answer.

-It was not -he finally responded-. It had to do with... something from my past. With my parents.

The last three words came out of his lips before Gin could even realize. He let out a silent gasp. Why had he told her about such private matter? In the many years he had been having nightmares about his parents, he had only told his therapists and Shiho. But now he had just told a girl he had known for little more than a week. Why?

When he looked up, he found Titania was staring at him. Her blue eyes demanded an answer her mouth was too polite to ask for. Gin sighed. He had already given her a taste of the icing, hadn't he? - the entire cake would do her no harm. And he felt she deserved to know the truth.

-My father abused my mother -he told her with resign-. He killed her and my two older brothers when I was thirteen.

-'Abused?' -Titania repeated.

-It means he hit her -Gin explained-. They also argued very often.

Titania nodded, as if letting he know she understood. Then she muttered:

-Is that... what you see in your 'nightmerds'?

-Yes, it is -he answered-. I see them argue, and then he starts hitting her... And the worst part is that there's nothing I can do to help her. I can't move. I can only see it all happen again...

He couldn't continue. Images of the recent nightmare repeated in his head, bringing him back to the feeling of powerlessness and pain he had felt during his dream.

-I'm sorry, Gin -he heard Titania mutter-. I'm very sorry...

The boy made a smile despite his wish only to cry. With some effort, he ignored the pain in his chest and finally managed to pronounce:

-You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault, and it happened many years ago...

-I'm sorry you are sad -she replied with a fierce tone-. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy.

The boy looked at Titania, and only when he did so he realized he had lowered his head. She was staring at him with a look he felt familiar, as if he had seen it in the past, although he couldn't identify what it meant. And for a moment he kept still and quiet, not knowing what to say or do.

-Thank you -he finally whispered.

In spite of the dark that surrounded them, Gin could see Titania blush at his words. She then babbled something in Russian, to which he let out a laugh.

-W-what? -the embarrassed girl inquired.

Gin laughed again and made a gesture asking her to wait. He moved on the bed towards the wall and reached for the nearest switch, which he pressed before turning back at the girl. He closed and opened his eyes a few times. Under the bright light he could finally see Titania - for a moment he contemplated her milk-white skin, covered almost from head to toe by her purple cotton pajamas, and the pinkness that colored her cheeks, making her nothing but prettier. Even if not his type, she was absolutely gorgeous.

-I didn't understand a single word of what you just said -he admitted with a smile.

Titania smiled back at him and he only felt even better.

-You're a miracle -he commented-. A Russian angel.

-I... I am not...

-You are -he insisted, bending to look at her in the eye. The girl's cheeks turned redder but she didn't move away from him-. You make me happy. You make me smile. You are my gorgeous, fair-skinned, Russian angel.

Titania's smiled widened and she lowered her gaze. An idea suddenly came to Gin's mind, and so he cleared his throat.

-Titania...

-Yes?

-Can I hug you?

The question caught the girl off guard and even startled her at first. She kept quiet for a while, during which she seemed to reconsider his petition. In the end, she nodded timidly.

Still in complete silence, Gin slowly moved his arms around the girl and pressed her body against his. When he felt Titania hug him back he couldn't help a smile. The girl's hair caressed his cheeks, and she felt warm and tender in his arms. Gin let himself enjoy the moment. It had been so long since he last hugged someone...

Their embrace lasted for about a minute. When she eventually pushed him away, Gin didn't feel any kind of reject, but content. He saw she was smiling, and he counted that as a small victory.

-We'd better get back to sleep -he whispered-. It's too late, and we need to rest.

Titania nodded. Gin waited a few more seconds and then turned off the lights with a hand movement. Back in the dark, it took him a short while to find the blankets and cover both Titania and himself with them. When the two lay safe and warm, Gin closed his eyes and muttered:

-Good night, Titania.

He hardly heard the girl as she answered:

-Good night, Gin.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

So here we are one week more! Let me say this yet once more: **thank you for reading this far.** I know I may be getting repetitive, but **I really mean it**. **Even more as weeks pass!**

First of all I would like to **thank a certain friend of mine for publishing this chapter for me**. Hadn't it been for her, I am afraid you all would have had to wait till Monday to read this, as **I had no chance to do it on Sunday!** She was very kind and agreed on helping me, for which I'd like to thank her. You're a great friend! Thank you!

And now let's get down to the chapter itself. Actually and contrary to what you might be thinking, **this isn't the first time I've written about Gin having nightmares on his past** , not at all. You could say this is a rather common theme in my fanfiction, even if this is **the first one I've published that features it!** In general, Gin's tormentous relationship with his past is a common theme in my fanworks. However, not all my fanfiction is published - partly because I'm not confident enough. It is actually rather hard for me to publish my fanwork and share it with the world, as I am very pesimistic and tend to think that no one will like it. Sorry!

I don't think I have much more to say this week. Thank you again for reading. And as I always repeat, **do not hesitate to tell me if you find any kind of mistake**. I myself am not very sure on some phrases and sentences used in this chapter, so please let me know it whether they're okay or not. My mother tongue is Spanish, not English, so I know I may make mistakes whenever I use the second.

 **Lots of love and see you next Sunday!**

Sherry F.


	8. Chapter 8: Routine and such

**Chapter 8: Routine and such.**

Either from that new intimacy they had reached or from being together in their worry for Vodka, something was born between the Gin and Titania that night, and it blossomed during the following days a like a rare flower.

Titania gradually acted much more confident around him. She smiled and even laughed more often, and he couldn't help notice she ate more. She kept having nightmares, and so did he - that was for granted. However, they easily fell back asleep thanks to the other's kind words.

Gin couldn't deny he liked living with her very much. He had never fancied being alone, especially after his family's death and then Sherry's departure, and so Titania had been like some sort of godsend. She had changed his life in a way he surely liked. As time passed, he inevitably spent more and more time with her. He eventually ended up helping her improve her Japanese level through improvised lessons every now and then – he wasn't the best of teachers (neither was she the best of students, due to her stubbornness and skeptical nature) and they didn't go too fast, but they always had a good time. He had to admit he liked the face she made when she tried to impose her own way of writing a certain kanji, and also the smiles she couldn't help whenever she used successfully some new grammar or vocabulary.

Sooner than he had expected, he was completely used to his new life with Titania.

Things were also going well for Vodka and the rest of the team sent to make the drug dealers pay. They had resumed their mission after a quick recovery, and they had been incredibly lucky ever since. The bomb incident had affected not only the drug dealers' economy and stocks but also their public image. Their customers had turned their backs at them and their sales had dropped dramatically. Besides, some tension had appeared among the very drug dealers, making them stop trusting each other and want to leave the organization by any means possible. Some had been found dead, whilst some others had seemingly run away and escaped, probably overseas. Thus, it was being very easy for Vodka and the others to dismantle the entire organization (especially when taking into account its very members were doing most of the work). As Vodka told Gin on the phone one night, 'They say rats are the first to leave a sinking boat, and these brats have turned out to be the filthiest of rats.' Gin couldn't help feeling pretty content. He had known from the beginning that Vodka would want to take the entire organization down – he knew he was the kind of man to live by the 'go big or go home' motto. Every time he even considered questioning his friend's actions, he remembered what those brats had done to Titania and such inconvenient thoughts simply went away.

Mine for yours, eye for eye, wasn't it? You hurt my friends and I'll kill you. Life worked that way. Their lives did, at least.

Little more than three weeks after her arrival, Gin found himself paying for a box of sanitary pads, much to the pharmacist's fun. 'A friend of mine,' he answered to the woman's silent question. The pharmacist raised an eyebrow and made an amused grin.

-You can take the remaining pads with you when you part –he joked four days later, after being told that her period had finally and unmistakably went away for that month-. Or you can leave them here – every time I see them, I'll remember you…

Titania blushed and looked away from him. The boy, realizing she might not have liked the joke, hurried to make up for it and sat on the couch next to her. She had just come back from the bathroom but still hadn't resumed the movie she was watching that evening, something about a girl with a very bad luck who turned out to be a fantastic dancer.

-I was joking -he apologized-. Please don't get angry – I only wanted to cheer things up. Please…

Titania turned her blushing face at Gin, but he couldn't exactly tell whether she had forgiven him or not. Her lips were parted as if she wanted to say something. However, just as she was about to talk, the phone's ring startled the two of them.

Gin muttered a quick apology and stood up to answer the call. He picked up the phone the way he always did and pronounced the usual greeting the way he always did, and it didn't take his interlocutor very long to exclaim:

-Hi, Gin! It's me!

-Vodka? Nice to hear you! –the boy responded-. How are things going?

-You won't believe this…

A few minutes later, Gin walked back into the living room. Titania was still sitting on the very same spot of the couch. In spite of the movie that still played on the TV screen, her eyes were down, staring at probably nothing. At the sound of his steps, the girl looked up like a child that had been caught stealing chocolate from the kitchen. Gin ignored that in his excitement and sat back next to her. He held her hands without a second thought and gave her a smile.

-They're gone!

-What? –the girl asked, seemingly coming back to reality at last.

-The drug dealers! –Gin explained-. The ones left – Vodka and the others managed to get them into jail!

-What? –she repeated-. So… I'm safe?

.Yes! –he answered as his smile widened-. You can go back to your normal life!

-But…

The girl stopped and blushed very slightly. Gin kept quiet, waiting for her to continue.

-What is it? –he wanted to know.

-Nothing… Just…

Gin nodded, inviting her to speak. Finally, Titania took a deep breath and whispered:

-Will you miss me?

Such question caught the boy with his guard down – it was nothing like he could have expected. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say. In the meantime, Titania lowered her gaze yet once more and stared at her own hands. Her cheeks were now of a bright pink, which he believed to be the most that her pale skin could blush.

-Of course I'll miss you! –Gin finally managed to pronounce. He held her hands tighter-. But we'll keep in touch. We can send each other a Christmas card every year, the same you do with Vodka…

Titania let out a brief laugh and looked up at him again. Her cheeks slowly turned back to their usual color as she smiled timidly.

-Of course I'll miss you –he repeated, now in a lower voice-. Will you miss me?

-I will –the girl answered with a nod as her cheeks turned slightly pinker yet again.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Here we are for the eighth week! **Thank you very much for reading this far!** It honors me that you find my fic to be worth your time.

As you have seen in this chapter… yes, **period mention!** More than mention, actually. **Why is it that menstruation, although a natural process, is so rarely referred to in most works of fiction?** The answer is pretty clear, but who cares – rhetorical questions are always nice to write. In brief, I consider the censorship of menstruation **rather absurd** , so I didn't hesitate to make Titania have her period in this chapter (otherwise, **it would have been pretty weird** , taking into account that she's been staying at Gin's place for **over three weeks** now). And also, yes, I admit it was my 'way' for her not to get pregnant as a result of having been raped.

Secondly, there's the movie she watches. Again, it is **inspired by a real one**. Do you want a clue? It's a **Spanish** one. And **if you guess which one it is, you'll be able to roughly tell when I wrote this chapter.** A further clue, you say? It's a **rather old** movie. Happy guessing!

 **Thank you again for reading.** I hope you liked this chapter! Did you? I would be very glad to know! And as I say every week, **do not hesitate to tell me if you find any kind of mistake**. I want to improve my writing as much as I can!

 **Lots of love and see you next week!**

 **Sherry F.**


	9. Chapter 9: Synchronized heartbeats

**Chapter 9: Synchronized heartbeats.**

Vodka's call next morning caught them off guard. For an instant Gin feared his friend had bad news, but that feeling disappeared within the first thirty seconds of their conversation.

-We spent last night making sure it's safe for Titania to go back to her normal life –Vodka explained with an utterly relaxed tone-. For now, it is. I hope she will be glad to hear she can go back to Russia as soon as tomorrow.

-Tomorrow? –Gin repeated, feeling a mix of happiness and sadness form in his guts like a sand storm-. But… how?

At the other side of the phone line, Vodka laughed.

-By airplane, of course! –he exclaimed-. I myself will drive her to the airport. We have already bought her ticket. I'll pick her up at your place tomorrow by half past seven in the morning – is that okay?

Gin nodded.

-Yes, it is… Of course. It's just… You know, I'll miss her –the boy confessed while shifting all of his weight to one leg-. I'm used to her now…

-You'll be okay –Vodka replied, and Gin could almost imagine the friendly smile he was probably making at the moment-. You can keep in touch! And, hey, I know we don't really look alike, but you still have me…

Gin let out a laugh and nodded again. After some more conversation, he passed the phone on to Titania and left her alone as she talked with Vodka.

A couple of minutes later, the girl walked into the living room. Gin looked up at the sound of her steps and turned the volume of the TV down.

-So? –he asked-. Aren't you happy to go back to Russia?

The girl nodded and made a shy smile, but Gin couldn't help feeling she wasn't as glad as she seemed, just as if her blue eyes hid something she didn't want him to see.

-Is everything okay? –he questioned-. Are you okay, Titania?

-I… I am –she answered-. I am okay. I am happy I can go home. It's only…

-Yes?

Gin bent slightly towards her as he waited for the girl to speak. The girl stared at him with a fierce look. All of sudden, her eyes showed so much courage and determination he almost felt scared. What was it? Why did she act in such way? Finally, the girl took a deep breath and her look seemed to relax, if only a bit.

-I will miss you, Gin –she confessed-. I will miss you very much.

-So will I –the boy responded-. But don't worry – we'll keep in touch. And now -he added with a grin-, what if we get dressed and go have a walk to celebrate you're going back home? You have hardly seen the surroundings…

Titania smiled.

Having spent so much time indoors, having a walk with Titania felt odd, but also stunningly great. They held hands for most of the time (Titania claimed that it would make them look like the engaged couple they were supposed to be, and he didn't actually mind), visited a nearby park and even had some tea at a very nice café. When they walked back into the apartment by midday, Gin had no doubts on the honesty of Titania's happy face.

After lunch, they spent the first half of the afternoon packing all of her clothes and other items (after some joking and the same amount of discussing, she decided to take the remaining sanitary pads with her; then, she agreed to let Gin take a photo of the two of them so he would have 'something to look at' when he missed her). The first problem they faced was where to pack her things in, but Gin soon solved it by pulling a travel bag out of his wardrobe.

-I can't take it! –the girl protested-. It's yours!

-And I'm giving it to you –he replied-. Apart from this, I have two suitcases – which I haven't used in a long time, by the way.

-But…

-Take it –Gin insisted, looking at her in the eye. He then made a grin-. Every time you see it, you will remember me, and so you won't forget about our postcards pact!

Titania smiled timidly and finally took the bag.

When they finished all the packing, Gin suggested watching their last movie together. Titania accepted, and they spent the following two hours sitting side by side on the couch, making sassy comments at the plot, the acting and every little detail that caught their attention. Although the movie was meant to be a sad one, they ended up laughing in each other's arms.

Their last dinner together was also delightfully nice. Titania acted as the chef cook whilst Gin helped her make a typical Russian meal (whose name he eventually gave up on trying to pronounce), and then they shared it along with some fine wine and a chocolate and walnut cake he had baked the day before. They talked about the time they had spent together, laughing at the awkwardness of their first days. Finally, when it was clear that they were too tired to go on, Gin stood up and started taking the empty plates and the cutlery back to the kitchen.

-I'll do the dishes –he told Titania with a friendly wink as she placed their glasses on the sink-. Go and rest. I'll try not to wake you up when I get into bed!

Titania smiled and, for some reason, her cheeks blushed a little.

-I'll be waiting for you –she muttered.

-There's no need –he replied with a hand gesture-. Just go and sleep – you need it!

About ten minutes later, Gin finally walked out of the kitchen. As he marched towards his bedroom, he couldn't help the bit of sadness that got stuck in his throat. That was his last night with Titania… Those were their last hours together – until they met again, to be more accurate. But who knew when they could meet again? Russia was quite far away… He surely would miss her. But he didn't want to get sad – at least, not yet.

Titania was sitting on the bed when he walked into the bedroom. However, that wasn't the oddest thing – for some reason, she had nothing but her underwear on. The girl raised her head, presumably after hearing his steps, and got to her feet with an intense look on her face. Gin gazed at her black bra and panties and felt like shrugging – he liked purple better. The very briefs he was wearing were purple… Titania's voice brought him back to reality as she whispered:

-Gin…

-Did we forget to leave some pajamas unpacked? –he tried guessing-. I'd swear we didn't…

Titania shook her head and moved a step closer to the boy.

-We didn't.

-Is it too hot for you, then? –he continued-. It is, isn't it? Look, you're cheeks are blushing…

-That's not… It has nothing to do with the weather! –the girl replied, raising her voice.

The boy tilted his head and tried to move away from her, but Titania quickly grabbed his wrist so hard that it actually hurt.

-What is it, so? –he inquired with a sigh-. I'm clueless. That is -he added with a laugh-, unless you want to…

Realization hit him like a hammer. It couldn't be, could it? But everything made sense now – all of her actions, her entire behavior around him…

-Titania… -he muttered.

But the girl was faster, and as she raised her gaze she looked at him in the eye and said:

-I love you, Gin. And I… I want you to… have sex with me.

Instinctively, the boy moved a few inches away at her words. Titania's grip relaxed, letting his arm free, but the hurt look her face got in mere seconds made him regret his response. Gin shut his parted lips and looked at her for a moment. That couldn't be happening! What was he supposed to do?

-I… I'm sorry –he finally managed to stutter-. I… can't do it. I don't want to. I'm sorry…

-Don't… don't be sorry –she replied, shaking her head as she moved away from him-. I… I am sorry. I shouldn't have…

-It's okay –he interrupted her, approaching her in an attempt to make up for his harsh rejection-. I am sorry if I made you think I was in love with you. I do love you, but as a friend -he added-. I thought you felt the same.

Titania blushed some more and nodded. However, her embarrassment seemed to go away, if even very slowly, and that fact made Gin feel better.

-Can we be friends, and only friends, then?

Titania nodded again.

-Yes –she answered-. Of course. I want to be your friend.

Gin couldn't help smiling. He reached for Titania's hands and held them, making the girl blush in the process. A timid smile appeared on her face as her fingers pressed against his and, for a single moment, Gin wished they could stay that way forever. After a while, though, he released her warm hand. They looked at each other in the eye and smiled.

-And now -he spoke-, shall we go to sleep? It's late.

Titania nodded at her words and her smile only widened.

-Yes –she agreed-. Let's go to bed.

-Although...

The girl, who had already started walking towards the bed, turned at his words.

-What?

-Maybe we should get you some pajamas –the boy pointed out with a wink-. You may get a cold if you sleep like this…

Titania's eyes opened wide, as if she had forgotten she was on her underwear. She looked down at her body and then let out an amused laugh, after which she looked up again and smiled at Gin. He smiled back at her.

That night, their last night together, the two slept with their arms curled around the other.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

So here we are for the ninth time. **Thank you very much for reading this far!** Nine chapters is surely a lot! But don't worry – it may get you either happy or sad (or both) but **next week's chapter will be the last one!** When I was halfway writing the fic or so I decided it would have ten chapters (a nice, even number), and I finally wrote the last one on September 2nd (although I've made some little changes, mostly regarding lexicon, since).

This chapter tells one of the **core plot points** the anon requested me – how Titania 'wasn't pleased with their life because he never asked her to make love' and she eventually gathered 'the courage to ask and dress for it.' I must admit that the 'dress for it' part was kinda tricky. In the final fic, Titania has to buy a whole set of clothes when she moves in with Gin, but I didn't think she would consider buying any kind of 'sexy clothing'. So **what could she wear in this chapter?** It took me a lot of thinking, and I finally chose the easiest way – her underwear.

 **Thank you again for reading** – I really mean it. I would be very glad to know your opinions on this chapter. I also encourage you to **tell me if you find any kind of mistake.**

So with little more to say, I guess this is it for today. **Lots of love and see you next week!**

Sherry F.


	10. Chapter 10: The eagle's flight

**Chapter 10: The eagle's flight.**

Gin opened the door to a smiling Vodka at exactly half past seven in the morning. The first thing he noticed, maybe due to how much it surprised him, was that his friend wasn't wearing his usual black working outfit, but casual clothes – a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt kept company to his perpetual sunglasses. Gin couldn't help a grin.

-What's it? –Vodka asked with a smile of his own as he walked in.

-Your clothes –the boy confessed shamelessly-. I think I'm too used to your 'Vodka' outfit…

-I could say the same –he replied with a shrug-. It will always shock me to see you without a hat… And don't get me started on your coat.

The two friends laughed. Then, Vodka had a look at the hall.

-Titania's ready to go –Gin explained, guessing his friend's train of thought-. It's only that she insisted on doing the dishes, which I told her she didn't have to…

-Of course I had to do it!

Gin turned at that voice. Titania had just walked into the hall, and she was heading towards them with a severe look. Her hands were still slightly wet, but, luckily, her clothes were completely dry.

-You have taken care of me for weeks –she continued-. You have cooked and cleaned, you have bought me all I needed or wanted, you have looked after me… Doing the dishes of our last breakfast together was the least I could do!

As she finished her last sentence, the girl stopped between Gin and Vodka. She folded her arms over her chest and stared fiercely at the long-haired boy.

-You needn't, I say –he replied with a grin-. You don't owe me anything.

-So? –Vodka spoke-. You two seem to get along…

-Indeed –Gin commented-. She's simply charming. 'My Russian angel,' as I call her.

Titania smiled and a light shade of pink colored her cheeks for an instant.

-You are very kind –she responded-. I am happy to be your friend.

-So am I –he agreed with a nod.

-Well, what a lovely couple of friends we have here! –Vodka suddenly pointed out happily-. I'm glad you liked each other.

-It's a pity you have to go –Gin commented, staring at Titania.

-But we can keep in touch –she claimed, shaking her head as if to wipe the sadness of their farewell away-. By letter, or by phone…

-Don't forget the Christmas postcard –Vodka added with a wink, making the other two giggle-. Anyway, we should be going, Titania. It's getting late.

-I'll take her bag –Gin proposed-. It's in the bedroom, isn't it?

-I'll take it –Vodka replied-. You deserve some privacy for your farewells.

-You don't have to…

-It's okay –the man interrupted her-. I'll be back in a minute. You'd better use it well!

-There's no need…

But Vodka didn't hear the rest of the boy's sentence – ignoring the complaints of both his friends, he had already walked out of the hall by the time Gin had hardly started speaking.

When they found themselves alone, Gin and Titania looked at each other in silence for a moment. She was the first to speak:

-Gin…

-Yes?

-Thank you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Thank you.

-It was nothing…

-It wasn't –she protested-. Thank you.

-Okay, I'll accept it –Gin joked-. But thanks to you, too –he added with a smile-. You have helped me in many ways, Titania, in more ways that you could imagine. Thank you. I will miss you.

-I will miss you, too –the girl agreed.

-Titania…

-Yes?

-Could we… -he started- could we have one last hug?

Titania opened her eyes wide but then smiled and nodded her head.

-Of course.

Given how close they were, it took them hardly a step to be able to hug the other. Gin pressed his face against Titania's shoulder, letting her shinny hair caress his forehead. Her sweet scent, the warmth of her skin, the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat – he focused on all of them, savoring the moment the most he could. That surely was something to remember, and he would do his best so as to never let it slip from his memory.

-I'll never forget you, Titania –he whispered-. I swear.

-And I will never forget you, Gin –she responded in a voice as quiet as his-. I swear.

They spent a while like that, their arms around each other, and then finished their embrace. As soon as they did so, Vodka walked into the hall. He carried the travel bag and had a grin on his face.

-Are you ready, Titania? –he asked.

-Yes, I am –she answered with no hesitation-. Let's go.

Vodka nodded and walked to the door, which Gin hurried to open. Titania followed Vodka, but then stopped right after going through the doorway. She turned. As her eyes looked into his, Gin felt longing prematurely clutching his heart like a ferocious ice hand.

-I'll phone you when I get to Russia –she promised-. Wait for my call.

-I will, Titania –he answered-. It's been a pleasure to meet you.

The girl's smile widened. Then, she waved her hand and closed the door.

After she had left, Gin kept still for a long while, simply listening to the silence. He was all by himself again but, for some reason, he didn't feel lonely.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

So here we are – **the end of the fic**. I can't thank you enough for reading it all. It **honors** me lots that my work matters that much to you! I would like to especially thank both **the people who sent me reviews** and **the Tumblr anon who requested this fic**. I hope you like what I've written, anon! **You all** , whether you've sent reviews or not, whether you're the anon or not, **are truly lovely!**

I wrote this chapter **on September 2nd in one sitting**. It isn't exactly rare for me to write things in one sitting – it is the case of **most of my oneshot-type fanfiction and a good deal of chapters**. I get my hands on the keyboard… and there I go, on till I've told what I wanted to tell. So writing this chapter in one sitting wasn't odd. However, I didn't really like the way I had ended it, not in terms of plot, but of style. I thought about it for a long time, doubting whether to modify the chapter or not, and finally, **on October 2nd** , exactly one month after I had written the chapter, I added **the very last paragraph** (from 'After she had left' to 'lonely'). Of course, I have also corrected some minor mistakes or changed the style of some sentences ever since, but **the plot is the same as that I planned by the end of August for this chapter**. I like to plan my fics (even their chapters) way before I write them, and _The Queen of Fairies_ wasn't an exception.

I guess there isn't much more I can say. **Thanks again to all of you** , from the anon to every last reader of this fic. I love you all! **You are the reason I write.**

 **Lots of love and see you in my next fic!**

Sherry F.

P.S.: Yes, **I'm currently working on another fic** – actually on two, although I have hardly started planning the second one. They're both GinSherry, (what a surprise, isn't it?). I may finish writing the first fic in a couple of weeks or so, and as soon as that happens I'll publish it so you can read it. **I only hope you like it!**


End file.
